Wu and Garmadon: Do You Wanna Do Spinjitzu?
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: fluff between brothers Wu and Garmadon from Ninjago set to the Frozen songs
1. Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Do Spinjitzu?

It was a simple day in Ninjago. The sky was a perfect shade of blue without a cloud in sight. A pair of bluebirds sat perched on a dainty branch of the cherry blossom tree watching the pair of brothers below them curiously as they provided a sweet chorus of soothing music. "Come on Wu I KNOW you can do better than that. Quit holding back and just let me have it already!" The oldest encouraged. "Okay you asked for it," Wu warned poising himself. He took a deep breath before lunging at his brother. "Whoa!" Garmadon gasped clearly impressed as he struggled to block the attack. The struggle grew and grew when suddenly Wu's katana flew from his hands over the wall! They heard a muffled *clunk!* come from the other side and the two realized the katana had landed in a bush. "You better go get it or Father will be mad." Garmadon said turning to Wu. "I don't wanna, I'm scared." Wu trembled gazing up at the wall. Garmadon followed his brother's gaze and sighed. "Never put off til tomorrow what can be done today." He said before leaping over the wall. "Where did it go?" He mused glancing around. A twinkle of light caught his attention and he followed it to a nearby bush. "There it is!" He exclaimed reaching under. His fingers had just grasped the handle when suddenly he felt two sharp fangs pierce his skin! "Augh!" He cried out stumbling backwards in pain. His vision blurred and it felt as though every muscle was being torn in two. "Brother!" Wu screamed as he and his father ran towards him. "Let me see it son." Their father said gently grabbing his son's hand. His eyes widened in fear as he examined the bite. "No..." He gasped. He quickly gathered his son in his arms and ran into the monastery. "Daddy what is it? What's wrong with brother?" Wu asked fearfully. "Your brother has been bitten by the Great Devourer!" The older man replied gravely. Wu gasped in fear and felt tears begin to form. "There is no cure for his condition. Your brother will be moved to an isolated room in the monastery where he'll be lonely but safe."

Wu gasped in excitement as he glanced out the window. It couldn't be could it? It was! The rain had finally stopped after days of downpour. He could finally go outside! He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the far end of the monastery where his brother had been moved to after his encounter with the Great Devourer. His father had warned him to stay away insisting that his brother was now too dangerous to be around but Wu refused to listen. He knew his big brother would never hurt him. "Brother," the five year old called gently knocking on Garmadon's door. "Do you wanna do Spinjitzu? Come on let's go and play!" He begged. "I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why," he sighed glancing over at an old picture of him and his brother. "Do you wanna do Spinjitzu?" He asked again. "It doesn't have to be Spinjitzu." He continued pressing his mouth into the keyhole. "Go away Wu!" Garmadon spat back meanly. "Okay bye," Wu sighed sadly walking away.

Garmadon sighed to himself as he traced patterns on the wall aimlessly with his finger. He stopped abruptly as his fingers began to sharpen into deadly claws right before his eyes! He looked at the section of wall were he had just left an enormous rip in in horror. "This amulet has a special sealing spell." His father explained placing a jade inlaid amulet around his sons neck. "It will help. Remember, conceal it don't feel it," "Don't let it show." Garmadon continued in unison with his father.

"Do you wanna do Spinjitzu?" Nine year old Wu called through his brother 's door excitedly. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?" He suggested. "I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls; hang in there Joan." He greeted a painting. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by ; tick, tok, tick, tok, tick, tok,"

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger!" Garmadon moaned glancing at his claw like hands worriedly. His once brown eyes had turned a crimson red, his skin was turning an impressively dark shade of black, his teeth had begun to sharpen into fangs, and he was finding himself to have a worse and worse temper as the days rolled on. "Getting all worked up only makes it worse." His father replied patiently. "Just calm down-" he said reaching a hand towards his son. "No stay away from me!" Garmadon screamed swatting his father's hand away viciously. "Please," he begged tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you ,"

Fifteen year old Wu ran through the halls excitedly. "Today is the day," he told himself struggling to keep his heart steady. "There's no harm in asking." He muttered to himself. He skid to a stop outside his brother's door and raised his fist to knock nervously. Although his hand was mere inches from the wood that separated him and Garmadon, he found himself beginning to have second thoughts as his nervousness grew. Finally, he sighed and dropped his hand in defeat. He looked back at the door one more time almost hoping his brother would open the door. When nothing happened, he sighed again louder and walked off visibly deflated.

Twenty and twenty five year old brothers Wu and Garmadon stood by their father's bedside trying their best to hold back their tears. They had both known this day would come. Both had anticipated that when their father fell down the monastery steps and broke most of his ribs, he most likely would not be getting back up. "My sons," the old man rasped barely audible. "Before I go, there is some business to attend to." "Yes father," the brothers replied leaning closer eagerly anticipating the inheritance their father would soon be leaving them. "Wu, come closer my child." Wu did as he was told. "You my son, will inherit the monastery and the four Golden Weapons." His father said. Both Wu and Garmadon appeared surprised at first; Garmadon even looked a bit hurt, but Wu quickly recovered himself before nodding solemnly. "Ninjago will look to you for protection now. Do not fail me." "I won't father." The youngest vowed giving his father's hand a gentle squeeze. "Garmadon," the old man rasped calling his oldest son to his side. "Yes father?" Garmadon replied leaning closer. "You- you are a monster," his father gasped causing his son to reel back as if struck. "I fear there is no way to save you. You must leave. Leave Ninjago and never return for as long as you live. I- I know you've made friends with that Misako girl." Garmadon nodded. "Yes father we're engaged. She- she's going to have a child too..." The old man's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. "No!" He screamed causing a roll of coughs to violently rack his frail body. "No! Are you mad?! You'll kill them! Please, stay away from her and the child!" He begged. Garmadon and Wu exchanged worried glances and Wu could see the tears building in his brother's eyes. "Garmadon," the old man continued. "You will cause them nothing but pain and sorrow. I'm sorry my son, it would be best if you avoided contact with the outside world at all costs." Garmadon could feel a lump rising in his throat. He turned away from his father coldly before he could see the tears begin to spill over. His father said a few more things before he finally took his last breath, but Garmadon was too hurt and angry to hear. That Sunday, Wu and the small village of Ninjago gathered on the mountain top just outside the monastery to say goodbye to their founder, the very first Spinjitzu master while Garmadon grieved by himself in his room isolated from the rest.

"Garmadon?" Wu called through his brother's door after returning from the ceremony. "Please, I know you're in there. Misako's been wondering where you've been. She says, 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to do?" He begged slumping himself into a heap outside his brother's door. "Do you wanna do Spinjitzu?" He asked choking on his tears.

Garmadon sat slumped against his bedroom door silently crying. His room was in shambles from the many tantrums he had thrown over the years. He missed his brother. Really he did. And he wanted to be with Misako. He wanted to marry her and raise their child. He wanted to be with his family again; for things to just go back to normal. But deep down, he knew that could never happen. Not with the demon inside. Perhaps he truly was a monster after all.


	2. Chapter 2: For the First Time In Forever

**Okay so I finally got feedback on this idea and I decided to go through with it. It was supposed to go straight into a Garmadon: Let It Go chapter but as I started that one, I realized it would be too hard to start without For the First Time In Forever to provide some background. Hope you like it! **

*Knock, knock*! Came a gentle knocking from behind the large oak doors that opened into the bedroom of the young Prince Wu who lay sound asleep in his bed snoring loudly. "Prince Wu, time to wake up!" the servants voice called. Wu yawned and sat up in his bed slowly. "Huh? Whasat…?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand and reaching up to try to flatten his tangled mop of blonde hair with the other. "It's your brother's coronation day remember?" the servant called again. "Right, right my brother's coronation," Wu yawned falling back asleep. His head hit the bone of his knees with a thud causing him to jerk his head back up. "Who's there?" he mumbled groggily. "Still me your highness." The servant called back. "Time to start getting ready." 'Right, time to get ready for my brother's coronation," Wu yawned. He caught sight of a beautiful black robe hanging on his door and froze. "It's Coronation Day!" he gleamed suddenly awake. "It's Coronation Day!" he sang running through the halls now fully dressed. His smile grew as he watched the servants around him begin to open the doors and windows as they prepared for the big event. Before the untimely death of his father, Wu had been tasked with becoming the new ruler and guardian of the land. Wu was unprepared and underage for such an enormous undertaking, so the responsibility had shifted to his brother instead; despite their father's warnings. Garmadon, had isolated himself from the rest of the world after an encounter with a beast known as The Great Devourer as a child, and the palace had been a bleak and lonely place ever since. But for today at least, that would all change… "The window is open so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?" Wu sang running through the halls happily. His smile grew as he ran into the ballroom and saw the many sparkling decorations being put in place. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally their opening up the gates!" he stopped in front of his old friend Don the armor suit and smiled widely. "There'll be actual real life people," he sang knocking the head to the ground playfully. "It'll be totally strange. Wow am is so ready for this change!" he ran out onto the balcony and climbed onto the roof to watch the ships sailing in excitedly. "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." He jumped down from the roof and ran into the royal gardens eagerly. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy," he burped blushing slightly. "But I'm somewhere in that zone. And for the first time in forever, I won't be alone. I can't wait to meet everyone!" he gasped. "What if I meet _the _one? Tonight imagine me robe and all, handsomely draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." He sang leaning against the wall dramatically. "Suddenly I see her there; a beautiful stranger tall and fair, I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." He sang picking up a nearby statue and twirling it around the room. "Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." He sighed dreamily. "And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."

The soon-to-be-king stared out his chamber window out at the ever growing throng of people below nervously. He slowly made his way over to his mirror and frowned at the monster staring back. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be." He reminded himself. He glanced back at his reflection and caught sight of the jade amulet around his neck that was helping him to keep the monster at bay. He fingered it gently with his pale skin and sighed. "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show," he sang his mind wandering to the wife and soon to be child he was unable to be with. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." He sang his heart beating wildly. "But it's only for today,"

"It's only for today," Wu sang elsewhere.

"It's agony to wait," the brothers sang

"Tell the guards to open up, the gates" Garmadon ordered his servants taking a deep breath.

"The gates!" Wu sang in awe as the gates opened. "For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,"

"Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be"

"A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love,"

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know,"

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today," Wu sang. "Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"

**Wow surprisingly, this wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Next up: Garmadon: Let It Go as promised! Please review! **

**Wu's such a sissy…**


	3. Chapter 3: Let It Go Prologue

**Chapter three! Just so you guys know, this'll probably be the last chapter. I don't intend on doing a complete Frozen crossover. Enjoy! Please review and give feedback! **

King Garmadon looked to his left; nothing. To his right; nothing. It looked like the coast was clear. "Pardon me, I'll be right back." He whispered to a nearby servant who nodded. Wu saw his brother leave the room from the corner of his eye and raised one brow in suspicion. "Wait here Misako. I'll be back." He said turning to his childhood friend and sister in law. "What is it?" the brown haired woman asked concerned. Wu shook his head. "It's nothing. I just need to check something." He replied vaguely before running after his brother. "Here hold my son." Misako ordered handing her and her husband's young son Lloyd to a nearby servant before running after Wu. "Uh, of course your highness," the servant replied holding the baby at arm's length as though he were a germ. Meanwhile, Garmadon had reached his destination; the storage room of the four golden weapons. He smiled evilly to himself feeling the venom in his blood warm and his heart quicken in anticipation as he reached for the sacred items. "King or no king, I'm afraid those weapons don't leave this monastery." Wu called from the doorway coldly. "Oh come now dear brother," Garmadon smirked almost wincing at the word 'brother'. "A king's got to have his defenses." "Be that as it may, Father put _me _in charge of protecting the Golden Weapons." Wu reminded approaching his brother. "Then I suppose I'll have to dispose of you." Garmadon growled coldly grabbing the Sword of Fire and the Nun chucks of Lightning. He aimed and sent a blast of fire from the sword in his brother's direction. Wu blocked the attack with his staff just in time breaking his weapon in the process. The fire ricocheted off the staff and back to the wall sending the remaining weapons in Wu's direction. He picked up the weapons at his feet; the Shurikens of Ice and the Scythe of Quakes, and prepared to fight his brother. Garmadon charged and swung the sword at Wu who quickly blocked it with the scythe. As Garmadon took a moment to compose himself and contemplate his next attack, Wu struck the ground beneath them with the scythe sending the oldest flying across the room, through the wall, and into the courtyard outside. "Put those weapons down!" Wu ordered cornering his fallen brother. Garmadon refused and continued to attack Wu fiercely. Misako having heard the noise ran to the courtyard frantically. "Garmadon! Wu! No!" She screamed as she saw the two fighting. As the four weapons clashed, it created a strange blue energy, which shot into the clouds shaking the earth and creating a menacing darkness. Wu and Misako stumbled and fell to the ground from the quake. "Goodbye, brother," Garmadon sneered preparing to strike his fallen brother. "NOOO!" Misako screamed as she struggled to her feet. "Garmadon! Do not do this!" Wu begged. Just as his brother was about to strike, the lettering on his kimono glowed a bright blue as it mixed with the blue energy in the clouds creating a protection for Wu. Garmadon was not as lucky. The energy struck him and he immidiently turned a pitch-dark shade of black with his bones glowing an eerie white, his brown hair turned a dark black to match his skin, and his eyes began to glow a menacing red. The force of the strange energy split the ground and Garmadon stumbled into the dark abyss with a final scream of agony. "NOOO!" Wu screamed frantically. "GARMADON!" Misako screamed rushing over with tears in her eyes.

"Auuugh!" Garmadon screamed as he plummeted through the inky blackness. He landed with a sharp thud face first and struggled to pick himself up painfully. He looked around him and a quick assessment easily told him he had landed in the Underworld. "Curse you brother!" he screamed towards the land of the living as though somehow his brother would hear him. "I will be back one day and the weapons of Spinjitzu will be mine!"

**Ooh I just got a new idea to make you guys wait even LONGER for Let It Go Muwhaha! *Chokes on bug* anyways hope you liked it! Please review. Let It Go will be next chapter; I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4: Let It Go

**Let It Go is finally here! . Just so you guys know, I won't be continuing this. I don't intend to do a complete Frozen crossover. I got a question as to whether Wu was going to find someone who will pretend to be in love with him and the answer is no since I don't plan on going that far. Enjoy! Please review! **

King Garmadon looked down at himself and the sight sent shivers down his spine. He was finally a true monster. The stuff of nightmares. The monster children feared lay under their bed.

And it was all Wu's fault.

If he hadn't gotten in his way, none of this would be happening! He was the one who was too cowardly to go after his own katana! He was the one Father loved and passed the important things on to! And Misako! He scowled as he felt his blood begin to boil. Wu had better not get any ideas while he was gone!

Misako…

The name rolled off his tongue like a flower fresh and bright. His wife…he knew he would most likely never see her again. Or his son for that matter. Lloyd would grow up without a father. And it was all his fault. No, it was Wu's fault wasn't it? He felt hot tears begin to cascade down his face as he picked himself up from the cold, unforgiving ground where he had landed and slowly began the treacherous trek farther into the Underworld which would be his new home. Although he felt as though his blood had become cold, and there were no signs of a storm of any kind, he swore he could feel a deep and violent wind swirling through his very being. He looked around and noticed a white snow-like powder was falling from the sky coating the ground in an unearthly type snow.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen," he sang softly. He didn't understand why he had begun to sing, but he continued anyway. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside," he sighed and his eyes filled with tears once more as the reality of what he tried to do just moments ago sunk in. "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them know," he sang remembering the mantra his father had taught him to contain his anger. He frowned removing the royal ring that adorned his finger and thrust it into the snow suddenly angry with his father. "Well now they know! Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore," he sang letting the energy he felt inside of him spill from his open palms. "Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!" He smiled to himself and his smile grew as he sent small blasts of purple energy swirling through the air around him. "I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." He smiled removing his royal robes and letting the icy wind carry them away along with all traces of his past life. He continued farther into the Underworld feeling much happier and relieved than he had moments ago. Thoughts of Misako, Lloyd and Wu began to fill his mind and Garmadon surprised himself by how easy it was to toss them aside. "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small," he sang letting all of his fears and anxieties fade away. "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" He run farther ahead and stopped at the top of a small plateau glancing excitedly around him. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through," he sang as a blast of energy erupted from his hands creating part of an ivory staircase. "No right no wrong no rules for me, I'm free!" he smiled as he stepped onto the first step completing the finer details of the design. "Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky," he sang as he ascended the steps completing the staircase. He felt dry tear marks on his cheeks and quickly wiped them away. "You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on," he sang creating the skeleton for his new palace. With just a few simple waves of his hands, he gathered stones and used them to form the walls. He then used his powers to create smaller chambers, a throne room, and detailed designs depicting death and all sorts of evils. "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast," he sang as he created the roof and a medieval style chandelier made of bone. "I'm never going back," he vowed removing the jade amulet his father had given him as a sealing spell. "The past is in the past!" he smiled thrusting the amulet to the farthest corners of the Underworld until he heard it shatter into bits. "Let it go, let it go!" he sang picking up an ancient helmet and placing it on his head. "When, I'll rise like the break of dawn," he sang as his royal robes magically vanished, leaving his bare chest exposed, until he was now wearing nothing but the helmet, his pants, and a purple sash that hung loosely around his thin waist. "Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone!" he smiled making his way onto the balcony overlooking his new kingdom. "Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" he sang loudly causing the citizens of the Underworld to stop and stare in awe and fear. He smiled smugly to himself and let out a sigh of relief. "The cold never bothered me anyway." He smiled before heading back in to his palace giving the heavy ivory doors, a satisfactory slam.

**Whoo! Finally done! (dang it's shorter than I expected. Sorry. Its only like a three minute song.) hope you liked it! Please review and give feedback! **


End file.
